projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Flynn Scifo
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Flynn Scifo. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Flynn Intro *Don't worry. We can win this if we stay focused. *I don't think this is going to be an easy fight... *Don't worry. I've got your back. *It's not good to be conceited. Keep yourself under control. *Well, I can see holding back isn't in the plan here. *Definitely. Let's act quickly. *This looks like it will be challenging enough. Let's go! *Yeah, this will make for fine training. *There's nothing to fear. Just keep moving forward. *Let's stay cool and take in the situation. Solo Begin *I must move forward with conviction! *I will not let this chance escape! *I'm on the way, leave it to me! *My sword will cut a path! *In the name of the Imperial Knights! *With a just heart, I will face the challenge! *I will come in to help! *Please, make it in time! *See the results of my training! *If only I can hit their weak point! Solo Finish *Light Dragon, become my spear! *Destroy Fang, go forth! *Time for me to step in! *Penetrate the enemy, Destroy Fang! *I will finish this! *Light Dragon, come to me! *By the honor of the Imperial Knights! *For the world of tomorrow! *I will fight for justice! *I will punish those who disturb peace! Victory *We must be more diligent. *I'm glad we were able to win this battle. *You can never train too much! *A comfortable victory. I hope the next battle goes as well... *I think I might still need more training. *The justness of my heart is what supports me. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: A real man would work out and build more muscle Flynn: We do regular physical training in the Imperial Knights... Pai: He'd just look weird if he got all buff with a face like that. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Jill: Now this is a pretty surreal scene here. Flynn: Huh? What do you mean? Chris: A medieval knight fighting alongside two special forces agents. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Flynn: I never thought I would have to ally myself with monsters from the dark world... Morrigan: Hee hee, you could at least call me a succubus. Chun-Li: I always forget that you aren't human. Victory Morrigan: Does your armor come flying off right away, too? Flynn: A knight's armor is his soul. Mine will not break so easily. Chun-Li: I know one knight who expects his armor to break. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Demitri: A knight from the medieval era. Not much has changed about appearances I can see. Flynn: I think my image of vampires has changed a bit. Dante: I don’t think it’s fair to other vampires to use him a standard example. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Flynn: All civilians should vacate the area! Hsien-Ko: I wonder if that includes me too? Frank: If you're not human, you probably don't count as a civilian either. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: You’re a knight who fights for justice, right Flynn? Gemini: Which do you think is stronger, a samurai or a knight? Flynn: U-Um…I can see you two will take some getting used to… Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Flynn: Allow me to perform my duties as a knight, Princess Kaguya. Kaguya: Oh, y-yes of course. Thank you. Haken: Uh-oh... There aren't any guys like him in the Endless Frontier. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Flynn: Why does your commander fight on the front lines? Sakura: Ogami is our commander as well as our squad leader♪ Ichiro: It seems like you’ve really figured out a distinction between the two… Victory Ichiro: Okay everyone, time a victory pose! Sakura: Yeah! Flynn: Uh, Yeah! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Jin: So you wield “ki” as well as a sword? Flynn: Can’t all of you martial artists do the same? Xiaoyu: Not every fighter is the same, you know! Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: A sword and shield, eh? That's a pretty generic character build. Flynn: Huh? Character build? Kite: The World isn't the same as the real world! Victory Flynn: My sword is unbeatable! BlackRose: A straightforward sword and shield style might not be so bad. Kite: I don't think it's really the time to change classes... Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Flynn': Don't over exert yourself, my lady. Mii: Now this is a by-the-books gentleman! You should be taking notes, Kogoro! Kogoro: Hey hey, there's nothing by-the-books about me. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: Heh, can a pretty boy like you really fight? KOS-MOS: T-elos, you should not lower our ally’s morale. Flynn: You’ll have no doubts about my abilities after you see my swordplay. Kurt & Riela Intro Kurt: I’ll keep them pinned down. You know what to do after that, right? Flynn: Don’t worry, I’ll come around from their blind side. They won’t stand a chance. Riela: It’s been a while since I felt this comfortable working with someone new. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Heheheh, before we start, tell me about you and Yuri. Flynn: Huh? He's just a good friend that i've known for a long time. Reiji: Flynn, you don't need to answer her. I'll give her a good spanking later. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Flynn: Don't you think it will be difficult fighting this enemy unarmed? Ken: It'd just look weird if we if we(real-game typo)started fighting with swords and shields,right? Ryu: Definitely. We can take anything on as long as we have our fists! Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Flynn: I'll follow your lead. I want you to fight without any distractions. Alisa: I wish Soma was always this agreeable. Soma: Hmph, well excuse me. Toma & Cyrille Intro Flynn: That’s pretty amazing that you both wield holy swords. Cyrille: Stop…It’s not so amazing. Toma: U-Uh, Cyrille? I’ve never seen you act like this before. Victory Flynn: Those with power must be prepared. It’s the same with your Holy Swords, right? Cyrille: I understand, but I’m not so sure about Toma. Toma: I know. I can’t wield this sword without a good reason. X & Zero Intro Flynn: Wow, a sword made of light…Can I see it for a moment? Zero: Only I can wield the Z-Saber properly. X: I hope he doesn’t ask to see my X-Buster next… Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: On a journey, battle is part of daily life! Yuri, Flynn, let's do our best! Flynn: Lady Estelle, please don't get carried away... Yuri: Flynn, you're such a worrywart. Victory Yuri: Our weapons are Swords and Magic! Estelle: Justice! Solidarity! and Drive! Flynn: Umm, maybe a man's charms? Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: More bad guys? These chumps are really starting to piss me off. Flynn: Leanne, do you understand what he’s saying? Leanne: I think he’s saying that he finds this really annoying. Category:Quotes